


Dinner or Dessert?

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Jemma bakes a cake, biology teacher Bobbi, roaring 20s rarepair exchange, sexy times in the kitchen, simmorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Bobbi comes home from her first day teaching high school biology and finds a surprise from Jemma.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	Dinner or Dessert?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanningJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanningJay/gifts).



> Written for stanningjay for the Roaring 20s Rarepair Exchange for the prompt "mess in the kitchen." I had a lot of fun with this one!
> 
> A big thanks to the amazing @blancasplayground and @agentofship for their help! They always make all my words so much better <3 And to the wonderful @bobbimorseisbisexual for running the exchange!

Bobbi opened the door to the apartment and immediately noticed the scent of vanilla filling the air. Something about a cake baking in the oven just relaxed her. Maybe some sort of scent memory from when she was a child. And today she really needed it. 

She’d quit her job at the lab for a more exciting life. Running samples day after day wasn’t what she had imagined when she’d joined SHIELD Inc. She had met her girlfriend there, but the rest of it wasn’t what she’d had in mind. At least not forever. However, it was entirely possible she had miscalculated the amount of excitement she wanted in her life when she’d decided to teach high school biology.

“Bloody hell!”

Bobbi wasn’t used to hearing curses from Jemma except in the bedroom, so hearing it now sent a jolt of heat through her and her lips curved up in a smile. Now that they didn’t distract each other in the lab anymore, Jemma was home early from work.

She followed the string of increasingly inventive curses right into the kitchen and froze in the open doorway. Jemma was wearing the skirt she saved for special occasions -- one that Bobbi particularly liked since she had such fond memories of getting Jemma out of it.

She affected a casual pose against the doorframe. “Everything alright, babe?”

“What -- oh!” 

Jemma straightened up from where she had been bending over the open oven door, giving Bobbi a glimpse of her panties, and set the cake down to cool before smoothing down her blouse.

“Congratulations on your first day?” Jemma bit her lip and looked at Bobbi with a question in her eyes. Bobbi smiled back and Jemma relaxed into a more sultry pose, the deep v-neck of her shirt revealing more than a hint of creamy skin -- along with something that looked suspiciously like frosting.

Finally taking her eyes off of Jemma, Bobbi took in the rest of the kitchen. It looked like a rainbow unicorn had thrown up all over the counters -- there were multicolored sprinkles everywhere, along with a powder that Bobbi seriously hoped was powdered sugar. 

“What’s all this?”

“I just wanted to make dinner to celebrate your first day…” Jemma’s voice trailed off as Bobbi looked around in confusion.

“Jemma...I didn’t think you’d consider cake an acceptable dinner option.”

“No...no, of course not.” Jemma let out a little moan of despair that made Bobbi’s heart beat faster and her nipples tighten. “I didn’t get a chance to make dinner since the cake took so long.”

Bobbi tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows in the way she knew would make Jemma keep talking. Jemma was a genius in the lab, but her efforts in the kitchen were always more chaotic.

“I burnt the first one...and then when I made the frosting it got everywhere.” Jemma took a step closer as she continued speaking nervously. “H-how was your first day?” 

Bobbi sighed. “Honestly? It wasn’t what I expected,” she finally answered. She was distracted by the little splatters of frosting that seemed to have found their way onto Jemma’s skin. On her cheek, the inside of her elbow, the swell of her breast that peeked from her shirt as she moved.

“Not enough excitement?” Jemma asked, with a look Bobbi recognized as being a little false. Jemma had supported her decision, even though she hadn’t wanted Bobbi to leave the lab. But their relationship was strong enough to stand some time apart.

“Too much excitement, maybe?” Bobbi reached out a hand to smooth down Jemma’s hair and Jemma closed her eyes at the touch. How could it be that they had only been apart for less than 12 hours? 

“Too much? How?”

“I thought I’d be sharing my love of biology with the next generation of budding scientists. But it turns out it is more about standardized testing, bureaucracy, faculty meetings, and students who’d rather be on their phones than pay attention to the lesson I spent so much time preparing.”

Bobbi felt a bit like a petulant child and almost tried to laugh it off when she saw Jemma’s brow furrow. Jemma’s thoughts always marched right across her face. Bobbi knew every expression and what they meant. This one meant she was puzzling something out.

“Bobbi...you are going to be a great teacher.”

“It was my first day.”

“Your first day at the high school, but not your first day showing the world how amazing you are.”

“I’m not that amazing,” she answered lightly.

“You are to me.” Jemma’s voice was quiet, but determined. It felt like an important moment, but all Bobbi could feel was her heart ready to burst. “Since you had a stressful first day, let me help you have a better night.”

Jemma’s words sparked that feeling inside her again and wetness pooled between her thighs, but Jemma had already stepped back and opened up the refrigerator door.

“Jemma?”

“Hmm?”

“Shouldn’t we clean up first?”

“I can clean up after dinner. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. Jemma was so delightfully literal sometimes.

“No, I mean we need to _clean up_ first.” Bobbi reached for Jemma and pulled her close. Her girlfriend was all she needed right now. “Dinner can wait. I think I’ll have something sweet first.”

Her fingers skimmed up Jemma’s arm and she felt the shiver as her lips dropped onto the sensitive skin on Jemma’s elbow and she darted her tongue out to lick the frosting.

“Yum.”

“Not fair,” Jemma said, eyes drifting closed. “Tonight was supposed to be about you.”

“And I appreciate that. But what I want is you.”

Jemma pushed up on the tips of her toes and captured Bobbi’s lips in a kiss. She tasted like sugar and happiness. Bobbi deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Jemma’s mouth.

Jemma’s hands started to wander and Bobbi moaned as Jemma stroked across her ribs before stealing under her shirt. Her body pulsing with need, she backed Jemma against the counter, knowing very well how Jemma would respond.

Teeth nipped at her neck and then Jemma’s tongue smoothed over the tender skin as Bobbi inched up the skirt that had been teasing her since she walked into the kitchen. It really hadn’t been fair at all.

Jemma palmed Bobbi’s breast, rubbing at the lace over her nipple, and Bobbi arched towards her. Every touch intensified the sensations making her body pulse with want. This was exactly what she needed right now to help her forget her less-than-stellar first day. Her finger stroked over Jemma’s thigh, until she drew a moan as she found Jemma’s clit. 

Bobbi rubbed her finger in a tight circle, using enough pressure to make Jemma pant, but not enough to send her over the edge. Jemma returned the favor by quickly dispensing with the buttons of Bobbi’s blouse and tugging down the cup of her bra to roll a nipple between precise fingers.

“Wait…” Jemma said with a moan. “Wait.”

She reached behind her to push herself up on the counter and then reached for Bobbi, wrapping her legs around Bobbi’s waist. They were as close as they could be considering they were still upright in the kitchen, but it wasn’t enough. Bobbi kissed every inch of skin she could find, tasting the sweetness of Jemma and frosting as she explored.

Jemma’s tongue teased, licking across Bobbi’s lower lip, as Bobbi gently rocked her hips, seeking friction. With one last swipe of her thumb over Jemma’s wet panties, Bobbi finally felt Jemma surrender, becoming more pliant in her embrace.

As much as Bobbi loved Jemma’s fire, she also loved the softer moments when they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Love you,” she murmured, kissing Jemma’s cheek and licking the last bit of frosting from her skin.

“Love you more,” Jemma said with a mischievous smile as she hopped down from the counter. “Let me show you.” 

“What about dinner?” Bobbi asked with a smirk.

“You were right. Dessert first,” Jemma said, pulling Bobbi towards their bedroom. “Dinner later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can find me on tumblr @libbyweasley


End file.
